


Told You So!

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Case Fic, Crack, Gen, Humorous Ending, John Winchester hunted with Nick Fury, Pre-Avengers (2012), Without a Case
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Che razza di nome è SHIELD, a chi è venuta l'idea di chiamare una banda di spie alla James Bond, scudo! Il tizio che l'ha fondata aveva un debole per Captain America o qualche stronzata simile? E poi non l'abbiamo neppure mai sentita da nessuna parte.”<br/>“Dean, si suppone sia un gruppo di spie, ovvio che il nome non è conosciuto.” rispose con tono esasperato suo fratello.<br/>“Penso ancora che sia una stronzata bella e buona. Poi c'ha chiamati il capo della baracca! Te lo dico io come finirà, che quello ci mette in cella e si dimentica di noi. NO. Stavolta ci portiamo Cas e se le cose vanno a rotoli, ci porta fuori lui. Preferisco una settimana di stitichezza al restare a vita in una cella chissà dove.”<br/>Sam sbuffò per l'ennesima volta. “Ha detto di aver lavorato con papà.”<br/>“Certo, perchè la gente che ha lavorato con papà ha bellissimi ricordi di lui. Come la gente ha ricordi meravigliosi di noi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Stavolta, comunque, ho scritto tutti fill abbastanza corposi, quindi ho optato per postarli separati gli uni dagli altri.  
> Sono un po' di fretta quindi vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_Prompt: Crossover Supernatural/Avengers, in una vita precedete, Fury e John Winchester hanno cacciato insieme; nel momento in cui un demone uccide un'agente dello SHIELD, Sam, Dean e Cas accorrono in aiuto._   


 

“Lo SHIELD.” disse per la quinta volta Dean fissando Sam con la coda dall'occhio mentre guidava.

“Sì, Dean, ha chiamato il Direttore dello SHIELD per chiederci di indagare sulla morte di un agente in quanto specialisti del sovrannaturale.” spiegò Sam, il tono scocciato di uno che davvero non poteva accettare di avere un tale idiota come fratello.

“Il direttore di una agenzia governativa di spionaggio chiama noi, che siamo stati ricercati più volte in tutto il paese per crimini di vario genere, incluso l'omicidio di massa per colpa dei nostri cloni Leviatani, ad indagare sulla morte misteriosa di uno dei loro agenti.” continuò Dean incredulo.

Sam sbuffò. “Stai diventando irritante.”

Dean si voltò un istante verso Sam, perplesso di come fosse Sam quello che stesse prendendo la cosa come se nulla fosse, quando di solito era lui che entrava nel panico se si parlava di autorità. “Uno: hanno chiamato su uno dei vecchi telefoni di papà, uno di quelli di cui pensavamo il numero non fosse neppure più funzionante da quanto è vecchio. Due: da quando una agenzia governativa chiede aiuto a gente come noi? Hai presente quanto è caotico ogni volta che dobbiamo gestire questo genere di cose? No, perchè di solito inizia con noi in una cella o nel mezzo di un interrogatorio che cerchiamo di convincere un qualche tizio a prenderci sul serio invece di scambiarci per degli svitati visionari. Tre: che razza di nome è SHIELD, a chi è venuta l'idea di chiamare una banda di spie alla James Bond, _scudo_! Il tizio che l'ha fondata aveva un debole per Captain America o qualche stronzata simile? E poi non l'abbiamo neppure mai sentita da nessuna parte.”

“Dean, si suppone sia un gruppo di spie, ovvio che il nome non è conosciuto.” rispose con tono esasperato suo fratello.

“Penso ancora che sia una stronzata bella e buona. Poi c'ha chiamati il capo della baracca! Te lo dico io come finirà, che quello ci mette in cella e si dimentica di noi. NO. Stavolta ci portiamo Cas e se le cose vanno a rotoli, ci porta fuori lui. Preferisco una settimana di stitichezza al restare a vita in una cella chissà dove.”

Sam sbuffò per l'ennesima volta. “Ha detto di aver lavorato con papà.”

“Certo, perchè la gente che ha lavorato con papà ha bellissimi ricordi di lui. Come la gente ha ricordi meravigliosi di noi. Sai qual'è la regola, Sam. Mai cacciare due volte nello stesso posto, porta solo casini.” borbottò sarcastico gesticolando con una mano, prima di riportarla rumorosamente al volante.

“Non sarebbe lo stesso posto. Hanno cacciato anni fa mentre questo tizio era in missione, mentre ora stiamo andando ad una delle loro sedi. Non ha voluto neppure dirmi cosa cacciarono e nel diario di papà Nick Fury o lo SHIELD non sono citati da nessuna parte. E sai quante pagine papà abbia strappato dal diario.”

Dean distolse di nuovo lo sguardo dalla strada per un istante. “Appunto! Come sappiamo che è vero?”

“Perchè ha detto di odiare profondamente il dover chiedere aiuto a noi perchè se siamo anche solo la metà di quel che era nostro padre, i nostri metodi sono a dir poco discutibili pure per i suoi standard?” rispose come se fosse ovvio Sam.

Dean fece un gesto con la mano, come ad indicare a Sam che aveva appena confermato come avesse ragione lui.

“Finirà male, Sam. Finirà male e io ti dirò te l'avevo detto quando tutto andrà a puttane!”

 

 

Quando quattro ore più tardi Dean e Sam incontrarono Nick Fury in un hangar di fronte all'enorme portaerei voltante che era la scena del crimine, i fratelli si fissarono negli occhi per qualche istante prima che uno dei due parlasse.

“Col cazzo che salgo su quel coso. E poi è serio? Quella cosa della benda all'occhio, i vestiti neri e il cappotto di pelle fino al pavimento?! Cos'è, uscito da Matrix o è un fottuto Sith?! Fottiti, Sam! Ho chiuso.” esclamò voltandosi per tornare all'Impala. Poi parve ripensarci e si voltò. “E te l'avevo detto!” aggiunse solo prima di dirigersi al parcheggio borbottando, senza lasciare occasione a Sam di ribattere.


End file.
